Oh, Romeo!
by SharpMutt
Summary: Crouched down in the small space Bianchi can't help but feel she's completely excluded from the rest of the world that rushes by behind the foggy glass.


**This was done as a request for dotYui. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

The way they met was not really worth mentioning. It was, for lack of a better word, quite normal. Sweet, typical, and really normal. If one were to ask Bianchi of her first impression of him, she wouldn't say much. It's not so much out of her current disgust out of her late beau; more so out of not having much to tell.

"I was only fifteen when I met him," Bianchi recalls. Tsuna can see the slight upturn at the corner of her lips as she turns away to hide the nostalgic twinkle in her eyes. Tsuna rubs the back of his head and pretends not to notice.

"Was it love at first sight?" The brunette wouldn't doubt it. Bianchi was a sultry type of woman, with seductive eyes and a husky, almost breathless voice. She screamed of obsession with the most cliché of romances. Why else would she be in love with a baby? Something about forbidden love. Women.

"Hardly." Tsuna winces at the icy tone. His gaze redirects itself from her green eyes to rest on faded pink hair. He notices her forehead looks slightly wider due to her widow's peak. If she cut her hair, she'd probably look much younger. _Bianchi should have bangs, it would look nice on her._

"But love can be found in the most unexpected places."

Tsuna jolts back into the conversation. Ah yes, they were talking about Romeo now, weren't they? Bianchi clicks her tongue at the brunette's lack of attention.

"A-ah. Sorry."

The woman folds her arm against her chest before crossing one leg over the next. She takes a moment to decide if she wants to continue. The air thickens, and Tsuna wonders if he's about to taste some of Bianchi's new skills. Literally speaking, of course.

"He wasn't exactly charming."

The teen can't resist the smile that sprouts on his face as the story of her late ex-love unfolds before his eyes.

"But then again, I was never one to fall in love with merely charm."

Tsuna goes to ask her another question. But the shine in her bright eyes stop him from doing so. She's not all the way there anymore. Bianchi's billions of miles away on Jupiter; where dogs play poker and beautiful assassins confess their life story to their main target.

She's somewhere in Italy right now. It had begun to rain an hour ago, and Bianchi sniffles, glaring at it. She prefers sunshine and cool breezes as opposed to mournful grey skies and heavy, wet slush. She pushes her pink bangs behind her ear after a strong gust had her hair flying. She's cold and hiding from the freezing rain in a phone booth. Normally weather wasn't something that could stop the tempting assassin.

_But this is a new skirt!_

The girl scoffs. Using the booth as her support, she slides down the wall until her bent knees are no longer taking the burden of all her weight. Her elbows rest on her thighs with her face between open palms. Earlier that day Bianchi thought that the light rain would stop in a matter of a few minutes. But as the light sprinkle turned into a heavy down pour the girl realized she was in for quite the wait.

_Damn Italian rain!_

Her full lips take the form of a pout then she crosses her arms tight against her chest to warm up. Crouched down in the small space Bianchi can't help but feel she's completely excluded from the rest of the world that rushes by behind the foggy glass. It's as if nothing can reach her inside her tiny cubical. An exaggerated sigh escapes her lips, blurring the running figures outside to being nothing but dark smudges on the window.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Bianchi jolts from the sudden intrusion of her closed little world.

"Hmm?"

Blinking in surprise, the first thing the Italian takes notice of is dark, swirling hair covering most of the strangers' face. The second, is a single green eye staring incredulously at her. He man lets out a huff in what Bianchi considers to be pure frustration. The girl frowns. Just who does this guy think he is? No one should mess with the poison scorpion. Perhaps he needed a demonstration of her skills?

Sliding the glass door open a crack Bianchi peeks through with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?"

The man gives her a strained face. The rain splashes from his umbrella to smack against Bianchi's pale face. Grunting at the wetness she pushes a knuckle to rub away the stray drops. The stranger lets out a strangled sigh.

"To use the phone. You know, in the _phone_ booth you're currently residing in?" He points a tanned finger at the phone above her head to emphasize his point.

_Ah. The phone._

Eyeing the man up and down Bianchi realizes him to be quite attractive. But nothing truly extraordinary. After all, in her line of work it's only natural to meet beautiful people on a regular basis. The world's shallow that way. Tapping his foot impatiently the stranger examines the girl in front of him.

He takes note of her fading pink hair; her white skin and full lips. She scrunches her nose in a show to be menacing. But all he can think about is how cute she looks like that. With her long face and narrow eye he thinks she'd look great without bangs. Older, more mature.

"Fine. But make it quick."

Startled by her sudden declaration, he wastes no time in closing his umbrella and stepping closer to the small booth. He places his umbrella on the heavy box of a payphone before thumbing his pockets for loose change. Seconds tick by but the girl has yet to leave her spot crouched down in the limited space of the booth.

"Um. Are you going to get out so I can use it?"

Bianchi gives him a glare that implies of eternal hell and suffering for all she deems stupid.

"And risk getting wet? Make your damn call then get out."

_Well. What a charming young lady._

Without a word he reaches past the girl to put two coins in the slot. He brings the phone to his ear and waits. Bianchi sits patiently as he crunches the number he wishes to call. A moment passes. Then another.

"Damn phone…"

With a grunt he slams the black plastic back on the hook. Bianchi glances up in amusement.

"Nobody feel like talking to you?"

He flushes. "No. It just doesn't work. Payphones."

"Right."

He stands there for a moment simply fuming. Then-

"Well. Guess that's all I have to do here then. Uh. Thanks, eh-"

"Bianchi."

"Bianchi," the name rolls off his tongue at tastes foreign to him. He scratches the nape of his neck absently.

"Romeo," he offers.

The girl grins mockingly at him. "You're kidding."

Romeo scoffs at her teasing. "No. I'm not. My name is Romeo."

Laughter fills the raven's ears. "As in, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Romeo?"

His cheeks are red, his teeth set tight in embarrassment. Why this girl! Leaning opposite of the pink-haired beauty he wraps his arms around his form to grip thin shoulders.

"Laugh all you want! At least I'm not hanging out in a broken phone booth!" He huffs before shifting his gaze past the blurred images behind the glass door.

"Touché." And then she smiles. It's sweet and beautiful and so unexpected Romeo blanches forward.

"Y-yeah, well…" His jaw is somewhere next to his stomach as he stutters.

The duo halts the conversation to listen to the clapping sound of rain hitting the pavement. It's as though an auditorium of people are applauding only for them.

Bianchi tilts her head to the side to pop her strained neck. By now Romeo has forgotten about his umbrella perched up top the plastic phone. He leans his head back to clink against the walls of their own little world.

"You know…" his eyes twinkle with unspoken passion for something Bianchi can't identify. "Romeo is a good name. For love."

Bianchi quirks a thin eyebrow.

"And love, conquers all."

**I'm quite pleases by this outcome. DotYui, I hope this was close to what you had in mind. I was going to write one about them already being in a relationship. But then I realized I couldn't do that without knowing how the even got into a relationship. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
